Unpretty
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: You think nothing phases her. but she does get hurt.


A/n: Just a random one shot.

Summary: you think nothing phases her. But it hurts.

* * *

"Get outta my way." She growled, pushing the little blond boy out of her way.  
"EXCUSE ME!" Zoey Brooks allowed nobody to talk to her little brother like that.  
"Zoey it's ok." Dustin warned. He didn't want his big sister getting flattened by the scary goth girls.  
"No it's not ok. Apologise to him right now." Zoey ordered.  
"Zoey..." Dustin whined.  
"I got this..." Zoey assured him. It wasn't assuring in the least. They were only feet from their destination which was the dinner table. Both siblings had their dinner trays.  
"No." The largest gothic girl said. "The pipsqueak knows not to get in our way."  
"I SAID apologise." Zoey warned. 

The goth lowered her hand as though she was going to apologise then brought it up under Zoey's tray, smearing it all down her blouse.  
"There you go... aren't you pretty." She cooed.  
"Zoey..."  
"What is THAT supposed to mean!" Zoey asked peeling her tray from her chest, sighing at the cake which was all over her.  
"It means take your stupid little brother and your ugly face and move before we squash you." She said, pushing Zoey in the shoulders. Zoey stared straight ahead as the goths walked on.  
"Are you ok?" Dustin asked his sister cautiously.  
"Fine." She grumbled. She turned on her heel and left.

Dustin sat at the table.  
"What was all that about?" Logan asked, having witnessed the entire event.  
"They upset Zoey..." Dustin said sadly, picking at his food. Chase raised his eyebrows. "They splattered her with food. I think she needs to cry." As girls do they stick together, Lola, Quinnand Nicole stood up. Chase raised his hand.  
"Sit." He ordered. They nodded and sat down. Chase followed Zoey's direction vaguely.

She was in the girls longue sat on the couch her food splattered blouse still on.  
"Hey Zo... you ok?"  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked suddenly.  
"Yeah." He confessed. She stood up and crossed to the full length mirror and stared at it.  
"Are you saying that as my friend or a guy?" She asked coldly.  
"Both." He said gently. He could tell she was ok.  
"You're only saying it because you're my friend!" She argued.  
"Am not!"  
"Yeah you are." She pinched her cheeks at her reflection. "I never even noticed it before."  
"Noticed what?" He questioned.  
"I am like... the pinacle of uglitude."  
"Is uglitude a word?" He queried.  
"Chase..." She warned.  
"Right right..."

He stood up. He stood behind her so she could see his reflection in the mirror.  
"Ok. Zoey I'm not your friend anymore." He informed her. She looked confused, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring in the mirror. "Go with me on this one. I am a total stranger."  
"Ok..."  
"I see a girl. Just some random girl...a pretty girl. Definitely. She's got, gorgeous tan skin, this really silky hair... the most AMAZING brown eyes, that just seem to cheer everyone up no matter how sad. She's the perfect height, weight, and shape to fit in my arms and cuddle if she gets upset and wants to cry. And she's got lustrous lips that just scream 'Kiss me already'." Zoey smiled sadly. "C'mere Zo... don't cry." He opened his arms and she accepted gratefully. He lay her head in the crook of his neck and stroked her hair and back gently.  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
"Welcome. And you know what. She's even beautiful when she cries." She giggled softly and wiped her tears on his shirt.  
"You really think I'm pretty?" She asked.  
"I think you're beautiful." He promised her. "What brought this on?"  
"That girl said I was ugly..." She mumbled as Chase walked them over to the couch. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, still cuddling her gently.  
"She's an idiot ignore her."

After a very long time she pulled back.  
"Thank you." She said gently.  
"I told you. Don't mention it... you're the prettiest girl at this school." She giggled.  
"Am not."  
"Don't argue with me." He ordered.  
"But I'm not..." She argued earnestly. He hesitated then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was the bravest thing he'd ever done.  
"Are too." he whispered. She raised her hand to his cheek and toyed her fingers in his hair.  
"Thanks." She mumbled again. She returned the kiss.

* * *

He walked her back to dinner, their fingers interlaced, hands swinging between them.  
"Well if it isn't Miss Peppy." Said the head goth. Zoey froze. Chase squeezed her hand.  
"Walk away Zo..." He whispered.  
"Not so confident now are you." At this Zoey smiled and laughed.  
"More than ever." She took Chase's hand and wrapped it around her waist.  
"Good girl." He said as the goths stared at her retreating backs.  
"Whatever." She shook her head and left. Zoey grinned broadly as they sat at the table.

"Why the big smile?" Logan queried as the girls giggled as Chase's arm around Zoey's waist (Quinn actually lowering her glasses to see she wasn't mistaken). Zoey opened her mouth to speak but Chase cut her off swiftly.  
"Because... she's beautiful when she smiles." Chase said, he leaned in and kissed her. The girls cooed. Michael and Logan whooped. And Dustin griamced.  
"THAT'S GROSS!" He cried. Everyone laughed.

A/n: hehe. random drabbles. 


End file.
